Christmas Lights
by Sweaterbuns
Summary: USUK/UKUS FANFIC. RATED M FOR LATER.BoyxBoy, Yaoi, some smut. Don't like, don't read.AU Setting, Human names used. Arthur is the new exchange student in his class and Alfred is the student who's supposed to "take care of him" while he gets used to his new school. But what's Alfred to do when Arthur hates his guts? and right at Christmas time too...(SUCKISH SUMMARY IS SUCKISH)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey guys! It's me, Crimson Wings~ I've been having major writers block on my Kuro fanfic but a whole lot of inspiration for Hetalia xD So here ya guys go, though the beginning might be a little suckish. I'll be using their human names for this so be warned! This is my first Hetalia fanfic so review as good as you can! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. All of these rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Alfred leaned back in his chair, lazily drumming his fingers on his desk. God, he didn't even know what the teacher was talking about anymore. He had only been there five minutes and already daydreaming. He rested his chin in his free hand as he looked out the window. _Why doesn't anything different happen here...?_ He paused drumming his fingers for a moment as he ran his hand through his hair, frowning as he noticed that one hair wouldn't stay down. Suddenly his hand was harshly yanked from his hair and into the air. Startled he straightened up in his seat, but ended up sliding and fell out of his seat.

Well, almost fell out of his seat.

He would have if his teacher wasn't still holding him by the wrist with her iron grip.

Wincing slightly at how tightly she held, he stood up fully, ignoring the snickers of his classmates. "U-uh... Is there a problem ?" He asked, putting on an innocent smile. It had gotten him out of trouble countless number of times as he fooled everyone with his "innocent puppy" look.

Everyone but her that is.

Frowning, the stern woman kept her grip on his wrist as she spoke. "Well, , considering you haven't heard me calling your name for the attendance roll for the past four minutes, yes there is something wrong." Alfred winced at the French accent of her words. God, it annoyed him. Mostly because she exaggerated it so much and because it reminded him of a certain Frenchman he knew.

Said Frenchman had decided to finally speak up for his friend,"Oui, , maybe he was thinking about a certain beautiful woman~". blushed slightly at Francis' charming words and for a second his grip on Alfred slackened, but at the slightest twitch of his hand she regained her hold on him. Alfred sighed, hanging his head in clear defeat. The classroom erupted into another roll of laughter. Everyone knew Alfred wasn't the straightest pole in the class. In other words, he was gay, which was a slight disappointment to some of the girls in school. But had always favored Francis from the beginning of the year. Everyone suspected it was because they were both French and that probably the truth.

She hardly kept how much she favored him a secret. She always praised for his work even if it was the crappiest thing you saw, in which she would say it was "_a good effort_" and how the class should '_try harder and_ show_more effort on their work"._

Bullshit.

The one word that was always in the mind of every student in the class whenever she said something like that. They all knew she was the reason Francis had such good grades in this class. They knew she bragged about how "great" he was to all the other staff members in the teachers lounge at lunch.

But back to the interruption.

Alfred slowly lifted his head back up to look at the Frenchwoman. "Well uh... You see... I was thinking about... uh... How French people always seem to be so smart?" He said hesitantly, but it came out sounding like a question more than a statement. narrowed her eyes at him. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, or rather yell something, the class room door burst open.

Closing her mouth, she slowly let go of Alfred's wrist and turned to greet the new guest in her classroom. A new guest who just so happened to be a cute guy. Well at least in the eyes of Alfred.

And in the eyes of Francis and at least a handful of the girls in the classroom.

Alfred studied to new person who was trying to explain himself but instead stuttered out unintelligible words.

He had one the the most gorgeous eyes Alfred had ever seen. They were a striking emerald green and they fit his face so perfectly. And that nervous, crooked smile that trembled slightly and that cute little blush that made him look so flustered. And then above those wonderful eyes were ...

Two,huge,bushy eyebrows.

Alfred almost stopped looking at him completely right then, but then decided to take his chances of looking again. Hesitantly he trailed his eyes around the boy, stopping for a moment to admire his sunny blonde hair before looking over him again.

Like most kids around here he wore blue jeans. Skinny, blue jeans to be exact and a white dress shirt with a green vest and a red tie that was a little too formal for Alfred's taste but still looked good on this kid. He thought it did make him look a bit geeky with those fuzzy eyebrows of his though. He didn't realize how geeky until he saw his shoes.

The guy was wearing penny loafers.

_Penny Loafers._

_Who the fuck walks into this school wearing penny loafers and doesn't get beat up?_

It amazed Alfred that this kid didn't have a single scratch or bruise on himself. But apparently he had _staring _in amazement because suddenly the kid had stopped stuttering and had turned his gaze towards Alfred. "What are you staring at you git?" He spat out at Alfred, frowning, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Oh.

He had a British accent.

Cute.

on the other hand, did not think it was very cute. "You. What's your name?" The blonde boy smiled politely as he looked at the teacher. "I'm Arthur Kirkland and I-"

"Well you'll be spending detention with after school today. I suggest you get to know him as it is the end of class." She said flatly, cutting off whatever Arthur was going to say.

Just then the bell rang. As all the other students started to get their stuff and rush out the door, Alfred walked up to Arthur. "Hey Arthur. Can I call ya Art? So Art, I'm Alfred but you can call me Al. Nice to meet you." Alfred said brightly with what he thought to be a charming smile, and held out his hand to shake. Arthur stared at him frowning, and ignored his hand and coldly shouldered past Alfred to go talk to the teacher.

Alfred flinched slightly. _Ouch. Cold._ He let out a sigh, _Yet, so cute._

And then it hit him.

He had fallen for the new British kid in his class, who at the moment, seemed to hate his guts.

Well, he certainly had his work cut out for him. Waiting for Arthur to finish talking with he leaned against the edge of his desk and took out his iPod and set it on shuffle mode.

He sighed as the lyrics started pouring into his ears but didn't pay attention until halfway through the song,

_I don't wanna take your precious time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_  
_I don't wanna take up all your time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I know it's pretty short but I hope it's still good. I'll try to write more in the next chapter. Remember to review! I don't like silent readers and I appreciate the encouragement!**

**READ & REVIEW~!**  
**_(And maybe favorite. MAYBE_**

**_ uvu)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I know the last one didn't exactly seem "Winter-ish" not to mention it not having anything to do with Christmas xD You'll see that change in this chapter**

* * *

Alfred was still leaning on his desk listening to his iPod as Arthur finished talking with the teacher. As Arthur turned away from the teacher he let out an exasperated sigh and went to gather his belongings. That sigh quickly turned into a frown as he saw Alfred was still there. "And tell me why you're still here exactly?" He asked sharply as he picked up his book bag.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he watched the boy jump as he realized someone was talking to him. "Huh? Oh, well I just wanted to see the new kid." He replied to the Brit finally, giving a cheery smile. Arthur, on the other hand, did not return that smile. "Hmph, Well then it seems we'll be getting to see a lot of each other. said for you to show me around the school and then of course, thanks to you, we have detention after school."

Alfred gave a confused look. "Thanks to m-? Oh never mind. So I'm guessing we have the same schedule then?" The bouncy blonde grabbed his book bag and opened the door to the now busy hallway. "Well then Arthur Kirkland. Welcome to North Shore High!"

* * *

"So you said this school is called North Shore High right?" Arthur asked, glancing sideways at the taller boy. Alfred nodded and waved to a few girls who broke into a fit of giggles. "Yep, weird name right? I mean we are kinda close to the coast but North? Dude, we're in Georgia! Who ever came up with that name must have been having some serious confusion!"

Arthur nodded as if he were following the American's rambling but was still paying attention to those girls Alfred had waved to. "So... who were those girls?" He asked right in the middle of his rant. "I mean the North in the So- Huh? Oh them. They're just some girls who are friends of mine. Elizaveta, Lili, and Bella. They're really nice, except well..." He leaned in closer to Arthur to whisper in his ear. "Elizaveta does make some dirty comics"

Arthur's face quickly turned bright red as Alfred's breath tickled his ear. "H-haven't you ever heard of personal space you git?!" He quickly spat out, giving Alfred a small shove. Just when he thought he was done with him another voice was spoken into his ear. "Ah~ So not only does he have good looks but he's got a little kick in him too. No worry, I like my men a little spicy sometimes~"

Arthur blushed more, getting more flustered and stumbled backwards. "Bloody hell! Is this school full of perverts?" He was about to start kicking when he felt himself bump into another person. "Dude, chill out. It's just Francis... Y'know what. Never mind, you can be scared of him. He actually is a pervert." He heard Alfred say behind him. Following his words of "chill out" Arthur straightened up since he was already making quite a display in the hallway.

The other students around them in the hallway went back to whatever they were doing once they realized it was just Francis being Francis again. "Oh mon cher! You break my heart with such names! Besides, I like to call it having a sexy imagination~" Alfred broke out laughing, "S..Sure F-Francis. Come on Art, lemme show you the other rooms" Still laughing, he grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him off down the hallway again.

* * *

"And this is the lunch room. For now you better stick sitting with me or else you might sit at the wrong table, and trust me dude you do _not_ want to do that. But anyways, let's go somewhere else... Uh.. how about the back of the school? " Alfred looked over at the shorter blonde.

God, he looked grumpy.

Come to think of it, he'd looked grumpy the whole day and now he seemed to be ignoring him. "Uh... Art? You still there dude?" He waved a hand in front of Arthur's face. "Huh? Oh yeah.. Back of the school, sounds nice..." He answered, though he sound a bit distracted to Alfred. The American shrugged it off and lead him to the back of the school, saying nothing on the way.

Finally tiring of the awkward silence between them, which was growing since less and less students were where they were going, Alfred decided to bring up a new topic. "Hey Artie, you're from England right?" Still distracted, Arthur let out another "Huh?" Alfred rolled his eyes, "Dude, seriously! What's up with you? First you were all upset and now you're all quiet and paying attention"

_Though you were frigging adorable when you got all worked up back there...No. Stop it Al. You're his guide and this is no time for daydreaming about cute British boys._

Much to his relief, so he wasn't stuck arguing with his thoughts, Arthur answered back. "First of all, it's none of your business of "what's up with me", and secondly, Yes, I'm from England." He kept his head up and looking ahead of him as he walked, not even glancing at Alfred. "Not that you'd be surprised. This school seems to be full of people from foreign places." Alfred snorted, "You got that right. It's like the freaking United Nations in here. Oh wait, you might want to put on a jacket. It's kinda chilly out there. " He nodded his head in the direction of the door that led outside.

Arthur nodded and turned to pull out his jacket. It was a dark coal black and reached to right above his knees. Though its appearance made it look thin, it was actually quite snug and warm thanks to the wool it was made out of. He turned back to Alfred as he finished buttoning himself up. Alfred's jacket wasn't as long as Arthur's, it was normal jacket length, and it looked quite worn. Arthur raised an eyebrow," A bomber jacket?"

Alfred smiled proudly and spun around so Arthur could get a full view. "Mhm, it was my Grandfather's from when he went to war. He gave it to me last Christmas. " Grabbing his stuff, Alfred pushed open the door. Arthur flinched a little as the cold air rushed in and quickly grabbed his bag to follow Alfred outside. "Speaking of holidays and foreign people, you should have come last month! The school had this totally rad Halloween party and all the foreign kids wore all these costumes from other countries! It was awesome!" Alfred continued leading them to a close by bench.

Nodding, Arthur brushed the leave off the bench before sitting down. It wasn't as cold as London's winters, it was quite warm actually, but the Autumn had still made the leaves fall off the trees. "Sounds mildly exciting... And now Christmas Break is only a week away. Which means I have to help my brothers put up decorations. Or more accurately as it goes, I put up all the decorations while they all slack off. The bloody gits... It's no use having four brothers."

Alfred almost jumped in surprise, "Dude! FOUR brothers? How do your parents handle you guys?" Arthur let out a snort, "Yeah, four brother alright. Three older and one younger and I actually have an older sister too but she and the rest of us aren't exactly... _friendly_. And our parents... Well um..." Arthur shifted on the bench and looked away, coughing a bit. "They're dead... My oldest brother already graduated college so we're allowed to live by ourselves..."

Suddenly Arthur felt like all the air had been sucked out of him. He glanced down to find that Alfred was hugging him. _No, more like squeezing me to death!_ "What the hell?!" He gasped, "_Get...off...of me... I can't breathe!_" Arthur squirmed as much as he could to get Alfred to let go of him, before the ignorant blonde finally released him.

Alfred rubbed at his eyes. "Sorry dude. It's just that.. man... I can't imagine living without my parents!" Arthur shrugged, "Eh, we manage... Somehow... Can we go back in now? It's getting colder I think." Though in all honesty, he just didn't want to be alone with this idiot anymore. Alfred nodded, "Sure thing" He stood back up and lead Arthur back inside. "So um... nice school right?"

Arthur shrugged, "I guess, though I'm not exactly looking forward to the Francis guy..." Alfred let out a laugh, losing the awkwardness from outside and they kept walking around the school. "Just wait until he's with his best friends." Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, "Best friends...?" Alfred nodded, "Mhm, Gilbert and Antonio. Now come on! We don't want to be late for detention!" All of a sudden Alfrred started racing down the hallway. "A-Alfred! Slow down! You know I'm new here!" He called out before running after him to catch up.

* * *

**AN: Just to clear up the ending:  
Alfred found out Arthur's an orphan with four brothers (Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and Sealand =w= Yes, Sealand is in this. His sister is the Republic of Ireland) I will use their human names in the story, and then Alfred felt bad for Arthur and hugged him, Then after they hugged it was all awkward, they went inside, and now Arthur is chasing after Alfred to detention. So basically this all started with Arthur coming in at the last class of the day in the previous chapter. They're not skipping classes or anything xD Oh and guess where the name of the highschool came from. *Hint hint* It's a movie, and it's name is close to this: Cruel Females.  
** **READ & REVIEW~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I finally have time to upload this chapter! And yes I know Christmas has already gone and past but I'm still going to continue this story.**

**So Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year!**

* * *

By the time Arthur had caught up to Alfred in ' class he was huffing and panting and his cheeks were tinted a light pink. Alfred, was sitting calmly at his desk reading some magazine that featured airplanes. Arthur slumped into his own desk, glaring at Alfred. "...Bloody git..." He muttered, growing more frustrated at Alfred's smug little smirk, and turned around in his seat only to look straight at the teacher. He flinched slightly at the look she was giving him and quickly bent over to look for something to read in his book bag.

_Dear God, I think she was giving the evil eye... And that twat was just smiling at me!_

Arthur frowned as he sat back up taking out a book he had already read but always liked to carry with him. Warily, he glanced back at the teacher but she was too involved in her own book. Arthur squinted to see what she was reading. _Fifty... Fifty shades of... _

He shifted back in seat, a bit uneasy that his teacher was reading _Fifty Shades of Grey _in front of them. He shook his head trying to clear the thought. Why should he care what his teacher was reading, though he had read _Fifty Shades of Grey_ himself and could say that there was better smut you could read on the internet.

_Not that I read smut on the internet... _

He frowned more at his ridiculous thoughts and tried to start reading his book before he got distracted anymore.

* * *

Alfred stared in disbelief at Arthur. This dude had just ran in class , tried to pretend like nothing had happened, stared at the teacher, looked like he just got a weird boner, frowned like a gazillion times, each time a different frown, and then started to read his book as if he was completely sane.

_Why do I have a crush on this guy again?_

Though he did look kinda cute getting all squirmy after he looked at the teacher's book.

Wait, what's wrong with the teacher's book?

Leaning forward in his seat, Alfred squinted to read the title of the book. after stretching a little more he could finally read what it said.

_Fifty shades of Grey huh? Why not just watch porn...? Ah nevermind, no use talking to myself. In my thoughts. _

Licking his slightly chapped lips, he decided the teacher was distracted enough for him to get a snack. Bending over to the side, he searched through his book bag until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha! There you are" He murmured triumphantly to himself. Glancing up to make sure the teacher didn't see he took out a jar of Nutella and a spoon. He licked his lips as he slowly opened the small jar of heaven. Or dictionary-like speaking, _"Nutella, the original hazelnut spread, is a combination of roasted hazelnuts, skim milk, and cocoa with a creamy consistency and a chocolate taste with a hint of roasted nut flavor"_

_Thank God for Europeans_... Alfred thought as he dipped his finger in the chocolate and brought it back up to lick it off. Just as he was licking it clean for about the third time his felt like someone was staring at him. _Probably just my self-conscious messin' with me... _He tried to reassure himself and began to suck on his finger.

He started shifting in his seat, the burning feeling of someone's eyes staring at him making him uncomfortable. The presence was unbearable and he finally gave in and looked up. Much to his relief it wasn't the teacher who was staring at him.

Which meant it was...

Arthur.

Alfred glanced sideways to see the slightly smaller blonde staring at him, a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. He sat up in his seat and awkwardly held out his jar of Nutella. "Uh.. um... Y-you want some? I got a spoon." He whispered to the Brit.

_That_ snapped him out of his trance. His face was instantly changed into a disapproving scowl and he harshly whispered back. "Of course I want some you twat! I'm starving! " And half yanked half pulled it the Nutella and spoon out of Alfred's hand. Alfred covered his mouth with his hand to keep back his snickers as he watched Arthur shovel the Nutella into his mouth.

"Ah... Sweet mercy I haven't had Nutella in forever." He mumbled, licking the spoon clean before diving it back into the chocolate spread. Alfred was struggling not to burst out laughing. "Dude, Artie... You look like your some starved dog. Be careful or the teacher might see you!" He quietly warned, earning a glare from the Brit and started digging through his bookbag before drawing out a bag of cookies.

Arthur paused for a minute and stared in surprise at the American. "Do you have a whole bloody bakery in there?!"

Alfred grinned and popped a cookie into his mouth. "Nah, just a few snacks. " He said and swiped his cookie in Arthur's Nutella before he could protest.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and instead snatched the cookie with Nutella on it from Alfred and took a bite of it. "Mm, Nutella and cookies do taste good!"

And back and forth it went like that, swiping food and other stuff from each other, careful to keep quiet and to check to make sure the teacher was distracted all throughout their detention class.

* * *

By the time Arthur had pushed his way out the front doors of the school he was laughing and breathless and his cheeks a bright cherry red. Just before the door slammed shut again, Alfred came running after him in the same condition, breathless,laughing,and red cheeks. He ran after Arthur a while before catching him in a bear hug.

Arthur squirmed in his grip but was laughing too much to get out. "G-ger ohmf!" He tried yelling out, but Alfred had one hand around his mouth and the other around his waist to keep Arthur from running away. "Huh? What's that? I don't speak your language of ignorant British people~" He teased, keeping his hold on the shorter guy.

Arthur rolled his eyes and tugged at Alfred's hand that was covering his mouth. After a few good yanks Arthur freed his other hand that Alfred had trapped by his waist. With a sharp tug he managed to pull the American's hand from his mouth, taking in a deep breath. "Ignorant? If anyone's ignorant then it's you! You almost got us detention again when you kept mocking whenever she turned around!"

Alfred stuck out his tongue in a childish way, "Yeah, but it was _you _who almost got me caught because you couldn't stop laughing! Does like Nutella make you normal or something?" He wrapped both his hands around Arthur and rested his head on top of his. Arthur scoffed at him, "If anyone is normal it's me! ...Um... Alfred?"

Alfred grunted, "Mm?"

Arthur was glad that his cheeks were still red from running earlier because he was sure he was blushing. "What are you doing?

"Whaddaya mean what am I doing?"

"I mean you're on me like a kid does with his teddy bear!"

"And? What if you are my teddy bear?"

Alfred had meant it in a teasing way but obviously the Brit was not one for teasing. He jerked his head up, hitting it against the bottom of Alfred's jaw.

"Owwww!" He whined, "Hey Artie,I know you're a transfer student and I don't know if you knew this but in America teddy bears don't injure their owners!"

That earned another hit from Arthur's head. "OWWW!"

"One, just because I'm from England doesn't mean I'm some idiot who's foreign to everything,two, The name is _Arthur_ not Artie, and three, I'm _not _your bloody teddy bear! Now get off!"

Alfred whined more and ever so slightly tightened his grip on the other. "But Mattie gets to walk around with his teddy bear and all the girls do is say he's cute and fawn over him!"

"Who's Matthew?" The other asked, furrowing his huge brows together in a quizzical look. "My brother... My brother who gets all the attention from cute girls but is to oblivious to notice they're trying to flirt with him!" Alfred muttered.

He scrunched up his face in a frown and rambled on. "_Oh Matthew, yo're sooo adorable!Oh Matthew you're such a cutie pie! Oh Matthew can't I be your teddy bear? Oh Matthew let me take a picture of you to be my phone's wall paper! Oooooooh Matthew!" _Alfred mocked in a high pitched fake girly voice.

And suddenly Alfred felt the Brit underneath him start shaking. At first he thought he was crying and couldn't believe he had actually hurt the guy's feelings, but then the shaking got stronger and soon it was obvious that he was laughing. "Hey! Are you laughing at me?!" This only made Arthur laugh harder. "Of course I'm laughing at you, you git! Because it seems like somebody is jealous of his brother~" He teased.

Alfred pouted, "Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

Arthur finally gave in, tired of arguing with someone who seemed like they could do this all day. "Oh whatever! I know it's true anyways! Can we just go now? We've been standing like this in front of the school for about twenty minutes now and all the teachers have left already!" Alfred started to whine again, "But I'm too warm right now! If I move I'll get cold!" "No", The other responded, "If you move we can get inside and warm our asses! Now let's go!"

Alfred sighed, "Fine... Where do you live? I'll walk you home." The Brit thought for a moment,furrowing his brow together as he always did when he was thinking, before answering Alfred back. " 316 on Woodrow Road." Alfred's eyes widened, "Dude? Really?! You live there?!" Arthur nodded slwly, careful not to bump Alfred's jaw, "Yeah. Why?" "Because dude! I totally live right next to you!"

And in that moment there were slightly different reactions between the two.

Alfred was incredibly ecstatic...

_Oh fuck yes dude! I can totally see him whenever I want! And maybe I can get him to come over sometime and maybe... maybe I see his room from my window!_

__Oh yes. Alfred was certainly overjoyed. Arthur on the other hand was having second thoughts about his new friend...

_Oh dear God... I hope he isn't going to constantly beg to come over and I really hope he doesn't want to meet my brothers... I know I'm already going to have enough trouble with him at school!_

__Arthur shook his head and spoke up again, "Can we go now then?" "Huh?" Alfred mindlessly said before coming back from his thoughts, "Oh! Oh yeah! Let's go!" He started walking, but still had his arms around the other's waist. "W-wait a second!" The Brit called out. Alfred let out an over exaggerated sigh, "Whaaaaaaaaat now?"

Arthur frowned and wished he could slap the idiot right now but his arms were pinned under Alfred's. "In case you haven't noticed, I can't walk with your arms around me!" Alfred snorted, "Of course ya can! Just waddle!" "W-waddle...?" The Brit repeated feebly. "Mhm! Y'know, like a penguin!" Alfred replied, still not at all fazed that his plan could be completely idiotic.

Arthur knew what he meant but still didn't want to do it.

_The bloody fool wants us to go down the street together walking like a pair of flightless birds?!_

"I can't do that! People will see us and think we're some mental weirdos!" He protested, but Alfred didn't budge. "That's nonsense! No one's outside! Everyone is too busy waiting for their kids to come home or at work!" Alfred said proudly as he were the smartest man on the planet. "But what if someone _does_ see us?" Arthur tried again._  
_

Alfred frowned, "Then they see us! Now let's go! You're the one who wanted to get home anyways!" Arthur rolled his eyes even though Alfred couldn't see him do it. "Alright alright!" Alfred nodded, "Alright! On the count of three!"

"1...

...2...

...3!"

Nervously biting his lip, Arthur swung his leg out at the same time as Alfred, following his steps. They really did move like a penguin.

After a few blocks he started to get the hang of it and stopped looking down at his feet and looked ahead of him instead.

After a while they had reached the front door of Arthur's pale blue Alfred let go of Arthur and stepped back. "So see ya tomorrow?" Arthur nodded quickly, remembering his brothers and becoming anxious. "Yeah, yeah... Tomorrow." Alfred still wasn't leaving yet. "So can I meet your-" "Uh bye Alfred! See you tomorrow!" Arthur cut him off and quickly ducked into his house and shutting the door before his brothers could see Alfred.

He let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the door, unaware of what was about to happen next.

* * *

**READ & REVIEW~!**


End file.
